A Secret Found
by Ice Princess
Summary: Ginny has a secret, a very interesting secret that could stop her mom from seeing her as the sweet little girl she used to be. Unfortunatly, this secret could tear the weasly househould apart at the seams.


A Secret Found  
  
AN: Hey I'm back! This is my next one out of my little writing cocoon so to speak. Hope you enjoy and REVIEW!!!!!!  
  
Dear Diary,  
  
I Ginny Weasley have a problem on my hands. I am in this relationship with one Draco Malfoy and I'm so scared of my mom finding out it's not funny. My family thinks well of him but she will never change. She is so set in her ways that nothing will bring her out.   
  
"GINNY WEASLEY!!!"  
  
Sorry diary I must go, she's yelling at me.  
  
Ginny Weasley  
  
I looked up at my mother questioningly. I wondered why my mom had an expression of fury on her face. Then I saw it. I saw the incriminating picture that was crumpled in my mothers shaking hand. Draco and I, taken the end of my 5th year and Hogwarts. I knew this confrontation was going to happen eventually, but I would have liked to have had more warning.   
  
"Virginia Weasley, explain this minute" My mom yelled at me. I cowered slightly before remembering what she was yelling about.  
  
"What's there to explain? Draco and me are in a picture together." I replied coolly  
  
"You and Malfroy, in a picture is bad enough, but you and Malfoy doing...this!" She gestured wildly.  
  
This, I should clarify, was nothing more than hugging. Ok, yes we have been going out for about ½ a year, but it was necessary to hide this particular relationship with my mother, as you might have noticed. She isn't very tolerable toward anybody questionable. She thinks that the line between evil and good is cleanly drawn.   
  
"It's quite innocent mother, and do you really think I would chose the wrong sort?" I asked   
  
"Ginny, you know what happened in your first year. How many times has your father told you..."  
  
"Mother, I have heard this enough times, I am not in any danger with him, I'm sure of it."  
  
"Ginny, how can you be sure, does your father know about this?" She asked exasperated  
  
"Yes he does" I said defiantly. My dad was a bit more open about these things and realized that Draco had indeed changed. He did not in any way shape or form want to resemble his father. "Ask him yourself but I'm going to my room."  
  
"Ginny Weasly you will stop seeing Malfoy understand? I forbid you!"   
  
"If you forbid me from seeing him, I will run away, I swear I will." I said with dead certainty. I ran up to my room and locked the door.   
  
I quickly took some money, a couple of sickles at the most and put them into a small bag. I opened my window and jumped down. I opened the broom shed, holding my breath as I saw my mother pulling up weeds in the garden. I took my brothers broom and flew, and immediately knew where I was going. I brushed aside to tears falling from my face as I landed. I headed to Draco's outside porch and gave the signal to draw him out, three quick whistles. Draco came out rather tousled, and more worried than anything else.   
  
"What's wrong Gin? I felt your anger." Draco said quickly, checking me for damages.  
  
Draco and I have developed, for lack of a better word, a connection of sorts. If he feels pain, so do I, if he takes a nap, I feel more awake. Sometimes we meet each other in dreams as well. We can also, on occasion, sense each other's moods, but only if its strong.   
  
"My mom found out"  
  
"Oh" Draco hugged me close and I closed my eyes, willing it all to be a dream. For a few moment, it was, nothing existed but the two of us. Yes I know it sounds corny and overused, but it's true. Everything felt better for a while. Suddenly, Draco stiffened.  
  
"My mother, I'll be right back'  
  
About two minutes later I heard shouting and shrieks and cries of 'get out Draco or I will tell your father, and then you'll feel it!'. I watched as Draco sauntered out of the house and into the forest. I followed him, making sure not to be seen by his mother.   
  
"Draco, what am I going to do?" I asked, already knowing the answer  
  
"You need to go back, you have a loving family to get back to, unlike mine" He said, eyes downcast.  
  
"My loving family isn't very loving at the moment dear" I said wryly, snuggling deeper into his embrace.  
  
"True, but look at your family, all your brother are great, well, with the exception of Ronnikins anyway." He said grimacing "Your family is great."  
  
"Not as great as you." I said quietly, kissing him softly  
  
He sighed and said, "Maybe we should go."  
  
"Yeah...we should." I said regretfully "One more" I said before kissing him again. I felt his hands running up and down my back, with more intensity as our kiss continued. I twined my fingers in his hair wishing it could last forever. Eventually we separated, both breathing slightly harder than normal.   
  
"Something tells me that qualifies for more than one more." I said jokingly   
  
He laughed quietly before handing me my broomstick. He helped me up and stepped back, looking at me intently. After a while I squirmed under his gaze wondering what he was thinking.  
  
"Yes?" I whispered not wanting to break the moment  
  
"Do you have any idea how much you can affect me? I would follow you right out of this house if you asked me to. Well, I would leave anyway but that is besides the point. I'll always be with you, even if your mom does forbid us to see each other, don't worry" Draco said huskily  
  
"It's not you I'm worried about, it's my family. They all like you but when mom puts her foot down...well things happen." I said, starting to get worried "She can be irrational at times. I hope she doesn't stop me from seeing you"   
  
"If she does I'll get to you somehow, even if I have to fly there." He vowed  
  
"Thank you Draco, I needed that. Come with me." I said on impulse  
  
"To your house?" He asked with a grin  
  
"Yes silly, please?"  
  
"I don't think that's a good idea, especially with your mom the way she is."   
  
"Please, it just seems like the right thing to do, that's all. Besides I'm kind of scared." I said lowering my voice "After this we either hide this or we can be as open as we want."   
  
"A fork in the road then."  
  
"Yes exactly. Please come with me?" I pleaded with my eyes   
  
He sighed resignedly. "Oh alright, you know I can't resist those eyes."   
  
He climbed up behind me on my broom as I kicked off and soared into the night sky praying for a good reception by my family. Both of us were silent, just contemplating all the ways tonight could unfold. It was oddly calming, flying in the air with the wind blowing through my hair, although Draco might night have said the same because he was eating my hair whenever the wind blew. All too soon we arrived at The Burrow, my home, only to see people waiting to greet us.   
  
AN: Bwahahahaha! This was originally supposed to be a one shot-fic, but then a plot bunny bit me an refused to let go. *snorts* go figure. Anyway, Review!!!!!! Those are good!!!!!!! 


End file.
